Gametron (Empath stories)
Gametron is an alternate world that exists in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, with its first appearance being in the story "Inside The Game". It is a world that vaguely resembles the computer world known as the Grid from the Walt Disney motion picture ''TRON'', with visual elements being a mixture of that and its sequel ''TRON: Legacy'' along with Capcom's ''Mega Man'' game series. Its residents are known as the Gametronians, who basically live for playing games, although mostly non-lethal sports and activities resembling video games, although safety measures such as equipping Game Warriors with Regens were put in place to prevent permanent death (referred to as "control-alt-delete"). However, in the story that they appear, the Gametronians are captured and held prisoner inside a gaming complex created and owned by the evil Sarkamel, who with his evil Warrior Elite subject the peaceful Gametronians to endless lethal game battles in the hopes of exterminating them or converting them to being Warrior Elite. Hefty, a Smurf who was playing a game with the Game Wand in the Smurf Village, was somehow transported into Gametron and forced to play the games inside Sarkamel's gaming complex until he broke free and joined with some other Gametronians in an attempt to free their world from Sarkamel and his Warrior Elite. Types Of Citizens * Game Warriors are citizens that typically play games, either as Light Warriors or as part of Sarkamel's Warrior Elite during the time when Sarkamel was reigning over Gametron. * Builders are citizens that build equipment and technology for the world. They wear white uniforms with glowing lines of various colors. They are usually given override access codes for all things that they build. * Data Pushers are citizens that have no specific function, who as their name implies simply push data around. * Sirens are citizens that equip Game Warriors with identity discs for use in the games. * Tower Guardians are citizens that guard the Input/Output Towers to grant or deny access to a citizen's Creator. They wear long white robes with blue glowing lines and have elaborate headdresses. * Sentinels are citizens that patrol the cities of Gametron for strays and renegades during Sarkamel's reign. They wear bulky protective armor and carry energy staffs that can be used as batons or cattle prods. * Pleasurers are citizens that engage in the act of prostitution with other citizens. * Bits are non-humanoid entities that simply tag along with random citizens, responding to questions with either a Yes or a No. Locations in Gametron * The Cell Grid, where free Gametronians whom Sarkamel doesn't deem to be useful to him are sent. * The Arena, where games are played between Gametronians. At the time of the story, the Light Warriors and Warrior Elite fight against each other in them. * Digitopolis, a city where all things in that world are built, and also where one of the Input/Output Towers, watched over by Dyson, resides. * The Sea Of Simulation, a vast ocean teeming with various forms of life. * Sarkamel's Citadel, where Sarkamel resides, which resembles a futuristic version of Gargamel's castle. Category:Locations Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf locations Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles